We'll Always Be Together
by Mandapolia13
Summary: Yay! My first story! Please no flames! Don't forget to read and review!
1. 2 nights of frustration

**Yay! My first story! Please no flames! And don't forget to read and review!**

**Knuckles-20**

**Rouge-22**

**Amy-16**

**Sonic-19**

**Tails-12**

**Cream-10**

**Shadow-23**

Knuckles sat at the edge of Angel Island lonely. He was the protector of the Master Emerald, yet he was not happy. He wanted more. He did not have a happy life like a normal echidna should. Usually he would just sit at the edge of Angel Island gazing at the sea below for hours. _This isn't fair! I want to be free! I want to live normal! Just like that blue hedgehog does!_ Knuckles thought. He stood up and took one last look at the sea below before going to the Master Emerald. But what he really hated the most was that he didn't have anyone. No one to tell his biggest secrets, no one to talk to… No one to love. The red echidna sat lonely by the Emerald gazing at the grass as it moved to and fro. He was just starting to drift to sleep when he was startled by a sound in the bushes. Who goes there? He commanded. Calm down, it's just me! A familiar voice said. Sonic walked out of the bushes. Oh, I thought it was someone else. Knuckles said scratching the back of his head. So what do you want hedgehog? He said sitting back down. Just thought you needed someone to talk to. Sonic said sitting down on a rock. No thanks, I'm uh good. Yea lets just say that. Whatever, but Knucklehead you really need to get out their, go meet girls! You're 20 years! You aren't getting any younger! Hedgehog don't worry I'm fine! Whatever you say. Sonic said and without any further ado he jumped off the edge. A few hours later Knuckles went to his house. He was bored, he was tired but he was mostly hungry. But he dared not to cook, the last time he did that he practically burned down the house. He took a sip of water and went of to his bed. There he lay staring at the ceiling. He looked at the empty spot next to him. _Maybe Sonics right, maybe I should find someone._ He put his hands on his head in frustration. _Oh I don't know, everything's just so hard! Well I am lonely. But I should just face it… Who would like me?_ He ran these thoughts over and over in his head until agony lured him to sleep.

Rouge sat in her bed running a fiery red color over her nails, humming to one of her favorite songs. Suddenly the phone rang. She jumped out of her bed and grabbed it. Hello? Rouge said wedging the phone on her shoulder. Oh hey Shadow. Hi Rouge. Just calling to see if you wanted to hang out on Friday. Uh hold on. She ran over to the calendar putting her finger right under Friday. Awesome! Okay, I just need to get some food for this house. It's like a bare cell in here. Shadow laughed. So where we going? I wanted to see if you wanted to go to the movies. Yea, um okay, so what time you coming Shady? Probably 7. Shadow said arranging the phone so he could hear her better. Great! See you then! Rouge said and hung up the phone. Shadow and Rouge had been going out for a pretty long time, but they seemed to like each other a lot. They had kissed before, they had made out once but that was pretty much it. Rouge picked up her nail polish and started to do her nails again. After a few minutes she set it down. She began to think about Shadow, and how long she had been going out with him. She started to think that maybe it was time to go out with someone else._ Maybe I should break up with Shadow. Well I have to admit he is cute… He seems to like me a lot, well I like him to but maybe it's time to move on. He'll probably take it pretty hard but still when I went to the mall with Amy yesterday I saw this really cute red dude. I wonder if he noticed me. Did he? Even if he did notice me, I don't know where he lives. _She ran her fingers through her hair. It felt stiff. She walked over to the bathroom to take a bath. She turned on the water. Steam started to rise as she took off her shirt and jeans. She got in slowly adjusting to the water and moaned as she rested on her bath pillow. She grabbed the shampoo and ran it through her hair. She washed it off quickly. Her arms floated up as she thought of Shadow and that guy she saw at the mall. She wondered witch one she liked better. She decided she liked Shadow better because she didn't even know the other guy. _I guess I won't break up with him after all, he acts like he'll do anything to protect me and I trust him… Do I? Yea, of course I do. He's sweet, sensitive and adorable. Who wouldn't like Shadow? I guess I'm pretty lucky to be going out with him. Nah, I shouldn't break up with him. Plus I have a lot of fun with him. But just in case… I'll consider it._ Her fur tingled as the water ran over it, she felt soothed and relaxed. After a few minutes she got out. She wrapped the towel around her as she walked out of the restroom with her white hair-dripping wet. The phone rang once more. She quickly answered. Hello?

Hey Rouge, do you mind if I spend the night at your house, my sheets are wet. Shadow asked hopefully. And may I ask why they are wet? Rouge asked teasingly. I didn't pee! A hedgehog like my superior intellect won't pee in its bed! All right, all right! You can stay! I'll get the sofa ready. She said sitting down in a red leather chair. Well, uh actually, I was um wondering that if I could uh you know. Shadow said barley getting the words out of his mouth. You know what? Rouge said smiling. Don't mock me woman! Shadow said tensely. Just tell me what you want. Rouge said quietly. If- if I could sleep with you! He said so quickly that Rouge could barley make out what he was saying. Oh. She said so quietly that Shadow could hardly hear what her response was. Um Shadow, you're my boyfriend and all but I don't think where're to that level yet. She said twirling her hair with one hand. Oh, well I guess I can wait. Shadow said a bit disappointed. It's not that hard. Maybe next time, but your welcome to stay here whenever you want. Rouge said trying to make Shadow feel better. Well whatever I'll be there in a bout 5 minutes. He said casually. Okay whatever. She said and hung up the phone.

Knuckles sat up. _But there was that girl at the mall yesterday, she was looking at me, she was pretty and she looked like she was hanging out with Amy, maybe I should ask her, yea I'll ask her tomorrow, I'll just see if Tikal lets me go. Well I hope so. I'll find a way to convince her._ Knuckles got up and stared out the window. The stars were glistening bright. The moon shone like it had never shone before. The night was beautiful, but the problem was there was no one to spend it with. He sighed and stared at the ground for a few minutes before climbing into bed and drifting off to sleep once more.

As Rouge got into her pajamas the doorbell rang. She quickly answered it. Hi Shady. She said opening the door for him. Hey Rouge. He said planting a small kiss on her forehead. Rouge sat on the couch gesturing for Shadow to sit next to her. He did as he was told and sat next to her. She jumped on top of Shadow planting kisses down his neck. She returned back up to his lips licking his mouth begging for entrance. Shadow finally opened up. His eyes were wide as if he had never seen this side of Rouge before. His tongue explored her mouth until it finally found hers. They played like this for a few minutes before Rouge broke away. Rouge sat back up and stared at her hands as if she were highly embarrassed. Shadow just leaned against the couch uncomfortably staring at her. The silence in the room made it highly uncomfortable. Wow. Shadow said breaking the silence. Yea, wow here too. _Gosh, she's so damn hot. I can't believe I just made out with someone as hot as her. Well it's not my fault, she jumped me. Too bad she didn't let me freaking sleep with her. We would have had fun. Lot's and lot's of fun. _Shadow kept thinking, while Rouge stared at him blankly before snapping her fingers in front of his face. Shady, are you okay? Rouge asked worryingly. Uh, yea I'm fine. Right. Rouge said nodding her head. Um Shady, I think I'll let you sleep with me. She said smiling. Really? Shadow said excitedly. No. Rouge said teasingly. Uh, you're so gullible. That's why you're my Shady. She said grabbing his face and giving him a kiss on the lips. She walked off to the restroom to brush her teeth. He gave her a annoyed look before laying down on the sofa.

**Authors Notes: Well that was the end of chapter one, don't be so hard on me because it is my first story. I plan on writing the second chapter pretty soon so don't worry about that! Hope you liked chapter one and continue reading!**


	2. Will They Meet?

**Yay! Chappie number 2! I took a little advice from one of my not so friendly reviewers and decided to make it part of my story. Well enough chitchat, Here goes nothing! Oh and a little advice, if you don't have anything nice to say, don't say it at all!**

**Knuckles-20**

**Rouge-22**

**Amy-16**

**Sonic-19**

**Tails-12**

**Cream-10**

**Shadow-23**

Rouge stared at Shadow from the bathroom. He didn't really seem to be moving. Rouge walked over to him.

"Shadow!" She said shaking him furiously.

"What? Oh huh?" He said looking at Rouge dismayed.

"You walk over to that bathroom now and brush your teeth now. Damn, you ain't gonna be sleeping on my couch like that." She mumbled crossing her arms.

"Gosh, well excuse me for being tired!" Shadow said standing up and walking to the restroom.

"Boy, you need to be excusing yourself!" She said yelling from behind him.

"Whatever." Shadow mumbled under his breath.

As Shadow brushed his teeth, Rouge quickly laid down the sofa bed. Shadow walked out and was about to wipe the toothpaste off his mouth before Rouge stopped him.

"I'll get it." She kissed him running her tongue over his lips. Shadow just closed his eyes and stroked her waist. Rouge put her arms around his neck. The phone rang. Rouges eyes shot open, and quickly let go of Shadow. Rouge grabbed the phone.

"Sorry kinda busy!" She said angrily about to hang up.

"No, don't hang up!" "I need to ask you something!" A cheerful voice said from the other line.

"Amy?" Rouge said looking at Shadow open the pantry and grab a can of soda.

"Yea, just wanted to see if you want to hang out Friday?" Amy said hopefully.

"Oh sorry, I already have plans with Shadow, how bout Saturday?" Rouge said hastily waiting for Amy to hang up.

"Well I guess Saturday is okay." Amy said lazily.

"Okay bye!" Rouge said and hung up the phone.

Shadow stared at Rouge before taking a sip of the soda he had in his hand.

"Can I help you?" He said looking at Rouge confused.

"Uh, never mind." Rouge said rolling her eyes and walked off to her room.

Rouge woke up breathing heavily. She clutched her heart in fear. _That was horrible! I've never had a dream like that since I was little. Oh well, I just need to get over it, it's no big deal. Pull yourself together Rouge!_ Rouge closed her eyes trying to go back to sleep, but the dream just filled her thoughts. Rouge got out of bed ever so quietly and looked at Shadow sleeping. His arm tossed over the couch. His mouth slightly opened taking deep breaths now and then. His long legs stretched out dangling from the end of the couch. The covers strewed all over him.

_Oh, he's so cute sleeping! Too bad I didn't let him sleep with me. All I have too do is get in the couch with him ever so quietly, and maybe he won't notice, then I'll get up really early and just go back to my bed, yea I'll just do that. Lets just hope he doesn't wake up._

She quietly walked over to Shadow. She watched quietly as he stirred but did not wake. As she crept in with him he mumbled something she could not define, ignored it and quietly crept in. She pressed herself against his warm body. _He feels so soft and so warm. I'd really let him spend the night at my house any day!_ Suddenly Shadows arm flinged over her body and held her tightly. Rouge held her breath hoping not to wake Shadow. But he didn't, he just kept taking breaths pausing every now and then before taking at deep one. Rouge let out a deep breath, before falling into a deep slumber.

Knuckles sat up. Lighting flashed, thunders rolled as if they were just above his house. _Just my night. A thunder storm to keep me awake! As if this day hasn't been worse enough. I'm gonna be emotionally scared for life. _Knuckles tossed his legs to the side of the bed, rubbed his eyes and stood up. A glass cup lay on the carpet. Knuckles didn't notice it and stepped right on it. Ow! Damn it! He stared at the trickle of blood running down his foot.

"Great! Just what I need! A thunderstorm and now a bleeding foot! Could this night be any worse!"

Knuckles hopped over to the bathroom and opened the cabinet. He rapped a bandage on the cut and closed the cabinet. The phone rang.

Who would be calling at 1:30 in the morning! And why now! Knuckles answered the phone. "What!" Knuckles said furiously. 

"God! Didn't think you'd be so angry!" Sonic said meekly.

"Please tell me why you are calling at 1:30 in the morning and I will not hunt you down for the next 3 days!" Knuckles said practically screaming.

"Okay, Amy just called and said we had a date tomorrow so fast that I couldn't say no! And I don't want to go by myself!" Sonic said quickly.

"Okay there are 2 very good reasons why I can't go; one I don't want to, and two I don't have anyone to go with!" Knuckles said angrily.

"Well what if I find you someone to go with?" Sonic said hopefully.

"You mean someone who already hates you?" Knuckles said playfully.

"No seriously, I'm sure Amy can find someone for you!" Sonic said reasonably.

" Well, I guess but if I don't like her I'm not going." Knuckles said hastily.

"Um okay, I'll bring her to your house tomorrow so you can see her. I just need to ask Amy to find someone." Sonic said quietly.

"Fine." Knuckles said and hung up.

**Authors Notes: That's the end of chappie number 2! Hope you like it! It might be a little short but oh well. I'd really appreciate you if you gave me _nice_ reviews. But beggars can't be choosers. I'll have the next chapter up soon, enjoy!**


	3. Almost

**Well even though I asked for some nice reviews I didn't really get any. What's wrong with you people can't you say anything nice! Gotta be so rude don't you! Why can't you be nice and at least throw me a pity review? Huh? I guess you forgot it was my first story! Oh well here goes chappie number 3! And seriously, don't tell me if my story is horrible, it's my first story! So far you people aren't be very supportive!**

Rouge awoke happily. "I survived the whole night!" Yes! She said quietly. Rouge looked next to her. Their Shadow sat wide-awake staring at Rouge. A small smile spread across his face.

"How did I get here?" Rouge said to Shadow.

"It sure is weird how people can sleep walk huh?" Rouge said nervously.

"Yea I was just asking myself the same question." Shadow said leaning on his elbow.

"Sorry." Rouge said quietly.

"It's okay, I kinda had a rough night too. But whatever, I need to get going. Sonics probably already waiting for me at the track. He says he wants to prove that he's faster." Shadow said giving Rouge a hug.

Um, okay, I'll see you on Friday I guess. Rouge said as Shadow ran out the door.

"I guess I'll see you on Friday too." Rouge said quietly.

Sonic quickly picked up the phone.

"Come on Amy, pick up." He said to himself quietly.

"Hello?" A sleepy voice answered.

"Amy!'

"Soniku!" Amy said happily.

"You're calling me! Why is the world all topsy turby now? But anyway Sonic why are you calling?"

"Amy, you know that date that you said about last night?" Sonic said meekly.

"Yes I remember Soniku." Amy said happily.

"Yea, about that, is it okay if we double date?" Sonic said rapidly.

"With who Soniku?" Amy asked questionably.

"Knuckles. But Knuckles doesn't have a date so is it okay if you find him someone?" Sonic asked hopefully.

"Anything for you Sonic." Amy said charmingly.

"Right, and after that bring her to my house so I can take her to Knuckles house to check her out. Sonic said seriously.

"Sure, I think I know the perfect person for Knuckles." Amy said quietly and hung up.

"Who's Knuckles?" Rouge said to Amy.

"He's this red guy. I'm sure you'll like him." Amy replied.

"Well sorry but I've already been taken." Rouge said shaking her head.

Amy took Rouges hands.

"Come on, please? You don't know how hard it was for me to get a date from Sonic, and you don't know how much it would hurt if you would stop that from coming true. Amy said with a hint of beg in her voice.

"But I don't even know what this guy looks like." Rouge said quietly.

"Come on please just give him a chance!" Amy said jumping up in her seat.

"Okay, but you can't tell Shadow because if he finds out he's gonna blow his top." Rouge said standing up.

" I promise!" Amy said loudly.

"Okay we have to go to Sonics house that way he can take you to Knuckles house so you can go check him out." Amy said nodding her head.

"Lets go!" Rouge said walking towards the door.

Rouge picked up Amy and flew off to Sonics house.

"Sonic!" Amy screamed out.

"Amy, did you find someone?" Sonic asked walking out of his room.

"You bet I did!" Amy said running towards Sonic.

"Rouge!" Amy screamed.

"Rouge?" Sonic said a bit uncomfortable.

"Can we stop with the whole name thing now, it's starting to get annoying." Rouge said folding back her sensitive ears.

"How do you know if Knuckles is going to like Rouge?" Sonic asked Amy.

"I just had this really strong feeling." Amy said crossing her arms.

"Well your feelings may not work!" Sonic replied.

"I bet you five bucks it will!" Amy said throwing her arms in the air.

"No, it won't!" Sonic screamed.

"Yes it will!"

"No it won't!"

"Yes!"

"No!"  
"Yes!"

"Stop it! Stop it! I think it's whoever he is decision if he's gonna like me or not! Anyway who wouldn't like me?" Rouge said crossing her arms.

"Yea Sonic." Amy said quietly.

"SHUT YA MOUTH, CAUSE IT WON'T STOP MOVING!" Sonic screamed at the top of his lungs. Amy put her hand in her pocket.

"You might consider a breath mint." Amy said holding her nose. Sonic stared at Amy.

"Can we just go?" Rouge said looking forth between Amy and Sonic.

"Yes." Sonic said angrily.

"Good." Rouge said.

"Lets go."

**Authors Notes: Sorry I said I was gonna let them meet in the 3 chapter, but I'm positive now that they are gonna meet in the 4 so no worries my good friends.**


	4. Finally

**Chapter number 4! Yay! I really hope y'all review nicely, even a pity review! But no! Y'all have to be so rude! Yet I can't make you review nicely. Hope you enjoy this chapter. Wingless Rain, stay away. And I mean really stay away.**

"Hey Knuckles we're on our way." Sonic said hastily.

"Okay, but what if I don't like her, and what if she doesn't like me?" Knuckles said worryingly.

"Amy said she would be the perfect girl for you." Sonic said.

"Okay but I trust you hedgehog."

"Right now I trust Amy. If you don't like her then your not going to go, and… and well I'm gonna be lonely!" Sonic said scared

"Just take deep breaths!" Knuckles said.

"Okay I'll try to calm down." Sonic said quietly.

What am I doing? This shirt definitely does not match with these jeans! Wait. I don't even know if I'm gonna go yet! Why am I so freaked out? Calm down Knuckles! But the chances are I am going to like her… Maybe even lo-love her. Amy did pick her out though. But if I do like her, what if she doesn't even like me? It's just too complicated. 

"Rouge, Amy hurry up!" Sonic said angrily.

"It's not that easy catching up with someone that can run like 100 miles faster than you!" Rouge retorted.

"Rouge is right Sonic! We can't catch up with you that easily!" Amy agreed.

"Fine, I'll slow down a bit, but it's not going to be my fault when were let to Knuckles house and he pounds us!"

"Wait, what?" Rouge said stopping. Sonic stopped running, Amy followed.

"He has like really big fists bigger than your head with spiky things on them." Sonic said.

I can't wait to meet this guy! Especially someone who can protect me! Wait what am I saying I'm dating Shadow right now! But, this guy sounds really hot. Almost like that guy at the mall. What if it- no way it can't be. "Earth to Rouge." Amy said snapping in her face. "Sorry, I was just thinking of something. Rouge said rubbing her arm. 

"Well, stop thinking and let's go!" Sonic said loudly.

"Sorry." Rouge mumbled. Sonic snorted.

"That's weird. Rouge always answers her cell," Shadow said staring at the phone.

"Well, maybe she's hanging out with Amy. Maybe I should call Amy. Wait, call Sonics woman? You're losing it Shadow!"

"Well wherever she is, I'm sure she's having a good time."

"I am so not having a good time!" Rouge whined.

"Quit, your complaining, we're almost there anyway. Besides exercise is good for you." Sonic replied.

"No, it's not that, it's having to run with one of the gayest man on Earth." Rouge smiled.

"Ha- ha. Very funny!" Sonic sneered.

"Doesn't she have the best sense of humor?" Amy said sarcastically.

"You're right Amy!" I do have a great sense of humor!" Rouge laughed.

"Just shut-up you old hags." Sonic said quietly.

"Whatever." Amy mumbled. They continued to run for a few miles before Sonic stopped.

"We're here! Finally!" Sonic said loudly. Rouges heart started pounding in her chest. Her head filled with blood. Her legs started to buckle.

"Come on Rouge! He's a really great guy!" Amy said pulling on Rouges arm.

"Don't touch me!" Rouge snapped.

"You worried?" Amy said quietly. Rouge stared as Sonic knocked on the door.

"Yea, what if I like him, but he doesn't like me?" Rouge said quietly.

"I'm sure he'll like you, like you said who wouldn't like you." Amy replied.

"Um Sonic wouldn't like me." Rouge said nodding her head.

"Besides him!" Amy said grinding her teeth. Rouge walked as the door swung open.

"There he is. But I can't see him." Rouge said putting her hand over her eyes.

"Then come on inside and take a look for yourself." Amy said impatiently.

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Rouge said trembling.

"Rouge jus come on!" Amy said yanking he arm.

"Let me go! I can go by myself! I don't need an escort!" Rouge said screaming.

"Who's that screaming?" Knuckles asked.

"Oh that's Rouge. I guess she's just a little nervous."

"Nervous? Why would she be nervous?" Knuckles asked surprisingly.

"I don't now, she has a boyfriend, and I guess she thinks that he's gonna find out." Sonic said looking at Amy pull on Rouges arm.

"If she has a boyfriend then why is she coming?" Knuckles said with a tone of sadness in his voice.

"Amy probably begged. Usually when Amy wants something she gets it.

"Or she might have asked." Knuckles added.

"Oh no! I totally forgot that, I had to ask Tikal something today!" knuckles moaned.

"Ask her what?" Sonic said looking at Knuckles.

"None of your business!" Knuckles griped.

"Whoa! Clam down!" Ask her after the date." Sonic said casually.

"Okay, I guess." Knuckles sighed.

"Hey look! Amy's finally getting Rouge in!" Sonic said with glee.

"I can't see her, Amy's in the way." Knuckles said quietly.

"Hey- Knuckles! Rouge stop squirming!" Amy commanded.

"Then let me go!" Rouge yelled.

"Okay fine!" Amy said letting go of Rouge.

"Owww! Rouge screamed. Dust flew up in the air.

"Rouge get up-whoa! Amy said tripping over Rouge. Knuckles quickly bent over to pick up Amy.

"Amy are you-. Knuckles just starred in awe as he picked up Rouge.

"Thanks stranger." Rouge said dusting herself off. She turned around.

"Oh. Hi. I'm- uh- Knuckles. Yea there we go. Knuckles said embarrassed.

"Hi uh Knuckles. Rouge replied.

"I'm Rouge." She said offering him a hand to shake.

He's so cute! Just a pinch more cute than Shadow. He looks just like the guy at the-. No way. I can't be! 

"Oh my god. You're that cute- uh red guy at the mall." Rouge said looking into his eyes.

"And you're that hot- um girl at the mall I saw with Amy.

I definitely don't mind going on a date with this girl! 

"I spy with my little eye a love connection! A l-o-v-e connection. Amy repeated.

"I told you they were going to like each other! Amy whispered to Sonic.

"I never should've doughted you. Sonic said looking at the two gazing into each others eyes.

"Hey do y'all want to go now?" Sonic said loudly.

"Um, yea sure." Rouge said looking away from Knuckles.

"Great, cause I am hungry!" Amy yelled.

"So where are we going to eat Soniku?" she said latching on to Sonics arm.

"Uh wherever you feel like going I guess." Sonic replied.

"Great!" I want to go to the Green Lobster!" Amy said excitedly.

"The Green Lobster? Do you have any idea, how much that place costs woman!" Sonic screamed.

"I don't mean to interrupt, but I think I can afford it." Rouge said pulling out a large wad of cash out of her pocket.

"Great! I guess we're eating at the Green Lobster then!" Sonic yelled.

"Yea! Hooray for the Green Lobster!" Amy screamed with glee.

"Knuckles, what's wrong, don't you like her?" Sonic said quietly.

"Are you crazy! She's hot!" Knuckles screamed.

Ha- ha! That's what I like to hear! But you actually like Rouge? She's man ugly!" Sonic whispered.

"Your crazy! Hey can you tell Amy to ask Rouge if she likes me?"

"Sure no problem!" Sonic replied.

"Hey Amy! Ask Rouge if she likes Knuckles." Sonic ordered.

"No problem! This is just to much gossip, but I like it!" Amy screamed running over to Rouge.

**Hello all my wonderful fans who actually enjoy the story! That's chapter 4, 3 pages long! The longest I ever wrote. Keep reading! I'll have the next chapter up soon!**


	5. A scary night

**Hello all my wonderful fans! Here's chapter 5, and hope you enjoy it! There is a part where Rouge takes off her shirt cause she's going to bed. Just to let you know she's gonna be wearing a bra. Just letting you know.**

"Boy am I stuffed!" Amy said cheerfully.

"You've drunken half a cup of water and two french-fries." Sonic remarked.

"That is true…" Knuckles added.

"Maybe we should come back next time and see if you are in a hungry mood." Sonic said getting up.

"Yeah, that would be a lot better." Rouge agreed.

"Fine, but next time Sonic, I want a date alone." Amy said fluttering her eye lashes. Sonic stepped back.

"I don't think that's such a good idea." Sonic whispered.

"Alone!!!" Amy yelled. Then the whole world seemed to be focusing on just them.

"Okay, okay… Next time alone." Sonic said.

"Great! I can't wait! Ohhh! That rhymed! Great, wait, great, wait." Her voice trailed off in a whisper.

"Right… Well I just remembered that I had to be anywhere else but here!" Sonic said.

"Wait up Sonic! I'll go with you!" Amy said running after Sonic out of the building. Knuckles and Rouge walked out together. The chilly air ran down Rouges back, making her shiver.

"I cold…" Rouge whispered ever so quietly.

"Here." Knuckles said wrapping a jacket over Rouge.

"Thanks." Rouge said.

"Leave it to Amy to pick one of the coldest nights to go on a date." Rouge exclaimed.

"That's for sure. To tell you the truth this really one of the first dates I've ever been on." Knuckles said looking at the dark sky twinkling with stars.

"Really? I've been on so many dates, I can't even remember. I've even gotten 'busy' with some of them." Rouge added shyly.

"You mean busy as in…" Knuckles questioned.

"Yeah, that busy. Rouge replied. But I have to admit it's kinda fun. Well, you wouldn't understand."

"You're absolutely right, I wouldn't!" Knuckles remarked. Rouge laughed.

"Well anyway I really wouldn't call this a date. Because we stayed for less than 20 minutes." Knuckles added.

"Well I have to go. But maybe we could get together sometime… alone. Away from Sonic and Amy." Rouge asked.

"Cool. When?" Knuckles asked.

"Soon, pretty soon." Rouge said lifting up off the ground. Rouge took a piece of paper and pen out of her pocket.

"Put your phone. I'll probably call you soon, as in like tomorrow." Rouge grimaced watching Knuckles scribble down the number.

"Here." Rouge said tossing him the jacket.

"Thanks. See you later." Knuckles said slipping his arms into the jacket.

"Bye." He heard her call as she flew away.

"Cool, got a date with her.

XoxoX

Rouge opened the door to her house. She stepped in then stopped. Something was different, she just couldn't tell what.

"Whatever." She mumbled walking in. She walked into her bedroom taking off her shirt. She had the strongest feeling that someone else was in that room. Her heart started pumping as she looked in all directions even under the bed. Zip. Zero. Nothing. Nothing looked out of the ordinary, but it felt different.

"Am I going crazy?" She whispered to herself. She sat down on her bed. The lights were turned off making everything scarier. She was overwhelmed by the feeling she decided to sleep on the couch for the night. As she started to walk out of the darkened room she felt two hands grip her waist, shut the door, and throw her on the bed. She heard a 'click' for locking the door. She hugged herself hoping for the worst to end.

"Is someone there?" She said asking a obvious question. _Wait of course someone's here! Someone just threw me on the bed!_ The bed felt as if someone was getting closer to her, until finally she felt a hand brush against her cheek making her shiver. Suddenly she felt a pair of lips press against her own. The sweet taste of honey couldn't help but make her kiss back. She moaned putting her hands around the intruders neck. She heard him chuckle as he started stroking her waist. She stopped moaning as she felt the hands go up her waists to her back and to the clip of her bra. Rouge stopped kissing and kicked him hard in the stomach. She felt his hands let go of her as he groaned in pain. Rouge made a run for the door quickly opening the lock and running out the door. She crouched behind the counter as she got ready to reveal who ever was inside with her. She heard him swear as he walked out of the room. She quickly stood up and gasped at the sight.

"Shadow?" Rouge screamed.

"That hurt you know! You kick hard!" Shadow said rubbing his stomach.

"What were you thinking?" Rouge yelled.

"I was thinking to get busy." Shadow replied walking over to her.

"Get away." She whispered.

"What? You're seriously that mad?"

Get out!" Rouge screamed feeling the tears well up in her eyes. Shadows eyebrows narrowed into an angry yet sad state. He walked over to her and held back her arms leaning close to her ear as she struggled to get free.

"This isn't over." He whispered into her ear. He felt her stop struggle, let go of her arms and left.

The words Shadow whispered rang in her head. Rouge needed to find someone to stay with and quick. It wouldn't be long before Shadow came back.

**Authors Notes: You may have thought this chapter was full of drama. But I promise this story won't have lemons. And it looks like Knuckles and Rouge is getting along pretty good.**


End file.
